


Snow Days

by HeithChief



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Santa, Shance Week 2016, Winter, cuddling by the fireplace, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeithChief/pseuds/HeithChief
Summary: Lance and Shiro both go to same University and it's been snowing for two days straight. Yesterday as it fell and collected on the ground, had brought snowball fights and fun. Today, though, the temperature dropped and brought chilling winds with the continuously falling snow. Classes are canceled, which caused for celebrations, but watching the collecting snow outside just makes Lance feel a little depressed and trapped. He's looking at a day in his apartment all by himself, that is until he gets a surprise visitor to spend the day with.





	Snow Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Secret Santa for my friend Cheesecake (Flute-piano on tumblr) as part of the Shance Support Squad's Holiday Exchange. I hope you like it!

              The thing about snowstorms is that they were really only fun for the first day, but after that the snow just builds up and traps people inside. The snowball fight—well with Keith on the opposing side—turned into more of a war. Lance’s team had won of course. He’d like to boast that it was because of him, but it was mostly because he had Shiro on his team. That and, when she wanted to be, Allura could be quite competitive and feisty. She’d been a big help. They had all gone tumbled into Lance and Keith’s apartment, soaked and red-faced to warm up. It had been a lot fun, one of his favorite memories of the year so far, but today though, had a totally different tone, and looking out the windows just depressed him.

There was now almost a foot of snow outside and it was still coming down. The sky was dark gray, just like everything outside, and devoid of any comfort. Classes today and yesterday had been canceled, giving them a four-day weekend. Keith had stayed the night Hunk and Pidge’s place, so he had the apartment to himself. Normally, that might mean playing videogames in his underwear, but somehow knowing there wasn’t a possibility of him going anywhere, made it seem less appealing. Right now, he was just lonely. He wished he’d convinced Shiro to stay over last night. Sure, he could try attempt to walk over there, but Shiro’s apartment was two blocks away and it was cold outside too.

              Lance sighed and picked up his phone, at least he could face time Shiro, maybe. Even that would be better than being lonely. He raked his fingers through his hair trying to make it look a little more presentable as he waited for Shiro to pick up. That familiar ringing sound went on for what felt like hours as Lance waited, but the call went unanswered. Lance let out a frustrated sigh and threw his phone on the other side of the couch. Maybe he was called into work after all. He wouldn’t be surprised, even with classes canceled that the campus coffeeshop would still be open. It was almost always open. Never underestimate college student’s need for fresh caffeine. With another sigh, he flipped on the TV and scrolled through Netflix to find a new show to binge watch. It was going to be long day.

              Or it should have been, but barely two minutes later there was a pounding on his front door. Lance sat up and drew the blanket tighter around his body as if that would shield him from the supposed attacker. No way was he going to answer that, but the loud knocking came again. Whoever was at the door had no plans on leaving. Of course, Lance’s mind hadn’t thought of anything logical, and went straight to an intruder trying to break in. Who else would brave the weather to come out here? He cleared his throat and slowly approached the door. Cautiously, he eased it open and saw a sliver of a man dressed in a heavy coat. He was about to slam the door in the intruder’s face until the figure lowered his hood. He’d recognize that shock of white fringe anywhere. “Takashi!”

              “Well are you going to let me in? I did come all this way in the snow.” Shiro grinned and leaned against the doorframe.

              “You could have called first! You scared me half to death. I thought someone was trying to break in. Or you could have at least answer my face time!” Lance crossed his arms and pouted pretending to be angry at him.

              “That would have ruined the surprise. I brought hot chocolate.” Shiro pulled out a canister from behind his back and presented it it to Lance as a sort of peace offering. It was his favorite kind from Shiro’s work and Shiro knew for a fact that Lance had run out yesterday after the snowball fight.

              Lance sighed dramatically and accepted the gift. “I suppose you can come in now.” He stepped back and walked into the kitchen to put the kettle on.

              Shiro grinned at his boyfriend and shed his many, many snow-covered layers before following him into the kitchen. Lance looked so cute right now that it made Shiro smile fondly at him. There was something about him bundled up in sweatpants, one of Shiro’s sweatshirts, and his signature blue lion slippers that looked so endearing right now. It made Shiro want to cuddle up to him and never let go. Lance was just so cute and huggable. He walked up behind Lance and wrapped his arms around his waist, snuggling close, laying his chin on Lance’s shoulder.

              Lance smiled and leaned into Shiro. It was moments like this that he really loved having a boyfriend who taller than him and one who was in very good shape. Shiro’s firm muscles always made him feel so protected when he was wrapped in Shiro’s strong embrace. Their bodies just fit so nicely together, like they were puzzle pieces, only the perfect match for one another. “Good to see you too.” Lance murmured. “I mean it. I was about to spend the whole day alone binge-watching Netflix.”

              “That sounds good to me.” Shiro pressed a kiss onto Lance’s cheek.

              “Well it does now that you’re here. It would have sucked being alone all day. Snow is only fun for like one day.”

              “Hm. You’re right. That walk over here was very cold.” Shiro pulled away, but not before kissing Lance on the lips this time. It was short and sweet, a perfect hello kiss and more would come later, but they really needed to warm up this room. Shiro padded over to the living room and put a couple of logs into Lance’s fire place along with the fire starter. He lit a match and it took quickly to the dry wood, filling the room with a romantic orange glow. Shiro was immediately comforted by the heat and crackling of the wood. This was the best part of Lance and Keith’s place in his opinion, especially in the fall and winter months. His one bedroom didn’t have a real fire place, just a small electric one. He bet they payed a little extra for it, but it was well worth it. Shiro walked over and sat on the couch, waiting for Lance to come join him.

              Lance walked over with the mugs of hot chocolate and they smelled so good. That coupled with the smell of the fire, made the whole place feel warm, fuzzy, and oh so comfortable. Lance set their mugs on the coffee table and settled into Shiro’s lap, his favorite place to sit. Shiro wrapped his arms around Lance and pulled a blanket over them. “Thank you for coming over.”

              “Of course. I would have been lonely at home today too, but I mostly came for the fireplace. Mine doesn’t have a real one.”

              Lance’s mouth fell open at Shiro’s comment and he gasped, dramatically. “Shiro! I’m drinking your hot chocolate too! You’re so mean.”

              Shiro stuck his tongue out at Lance and grabbed his mug, taking a long sip. “Mmm. So creamy and chocolatey. Just think, without me here, you wouldn’t have any hot chocolate.”

              “Yeah because you guys drank it all yesterday! Savages!”

              Shiro chuckled and pressed a kiss into Lance’s hair. “Of course, I came to see you. I love you.”

Lance smiled and wrapped the blanket tighter around them, “I love you too.”

Shiro sighed in contentment and snuggled closer to Lance, “it was quite the walk though. Next year, when your lease is up, we should move in together. Get a one bedroom with a nice fireplace and maybe access to a pool. There’s ones like that on 5th street, but I can’t afford them on my own.”

              Lance’s eyes went wide, and he turned in Shiro’s lap, so he could see his face. This wasn’t just one of Shiro’s usual romantic musings, he was completely serious. This was a big step, but by that time they’d be dating almost a year. Shiro had been the biggest surprise of his life. Keith knew Shiro through their shared classes and introduced Lance to him at a random frat party. Neither of them were in the frat, but it was one of the better things do on the weekends. Cheaper than going to the bars for alcohol, when all they had to do at a party was to pay five dollars for a cup.

              At the beginning of last semester, Lance was all about going to parties to meet girls. He’d always liked girls, but Shiro was on a whole different level. Shiro was his “Bi-awakening” of sorts. After that party in early September, Shiro had fit seamlessly into their friend group. They got dinner together, played video games in each other’s apartments, and went to parties. They even hung out one on one sometimes and that’s when Lance started to spend most nights thinking about Shiro. Slowly at first, remembering funny things Shiro had said or random trips to Walmart to buy they most ridiculous items possible for each other. Hey, it was small college town, Walmart was the best thing around. Then his thoughts drifted to another place, thinking about Shiro’s smile or how strong his arms looked and what they would feel like wrapped his body. That was the day Lance realized he was totally and utterly screwed.

 One night, they were trying to get the group to go to a party together. It had been a particularly stressful week, for both Lance and Shiro, and they were ready to go out. Keith passed, because he had a test to study for and Hunk did as well. Allura was hanging out with some friends from her sorority that night and Pidge never went to parties. So, it was just of the two of them decided. They both decided to go all out, dressing nicely and styling their hair, hey, they deserved a night out.

One thing led to another and then ended dancing with one another. Lance hadn’t even known Shiro was into guys and he barely knew he was into them either, but he had a huge crush on Shiro. The alcohol had only brought it out even more and Lance couldn’t keep his hands to himself. They walked home that night, hand-in-hand, and ended up kissing on Shiro’s doorstep. Lance walked the two blocks home with a giddy smile on his face. When he got home he drunkenly told Keith he kissed Shiro and he was no longer scared of liking him.

Now here they were four months later and very much attached at the hip. More than they were before they started dating, and Shiro had just brought up the possibility of moving in together. Last year Lance could never have guessed he’d have boyfriend, and now he here he was sitting under a blanket in front of the fire place drinking hot chocolate with Shiro. This filled every one of Lance’s romantic fantasies about winter time. He loved the idea of cuddling by a nice warm fire, in their own little safe haven from the cold outside. Before he would have never imagined it’d be Shiro he would be sharing it with, but now, he couldn’t imagine it with anyone else. The first illuminated Shiro’s face in such a soft, warm glow and he’d never looked more handsome than he did right now.

Lance inwardly groaned at himself for that thought. Having a steady boyfriend had made him so cheesy. Not that he wasn’t cheesy before, but this was a whole other level. This was different than using lame pick up lines, he was seeing Shiro through the lens of mushy, all-encompassing love.

“It’s still a little while off, but I thought we could think about it.” Shiro backtracked a little after Lance’s lack of response. Maybe he this was going a little too fast, but for Shiro, he’d never felt this way about another person before. Lance was so kind, and silly and when he was with someone, he spoiled them and Shiro loved that. He needed someone like that. He was used to being very in control and was a natural leader, but sometimes his anxiety became too much. The person he needed most was someone to be silly with, to calm him down, and to assure him when he needed it. Lance had an innate way of doing that without even realizing it. Shiro was head over heels in love.

“No. I’m sorry, I was just surprised. I wasn’t expecting you to say that. I want to think about that. If we’re still together by the end of the year, then I would say yes.” Lance smiled at Shiro and leaned up to give him a kiss. Lance had a feeling that they would be together much longer than that. He sure as hell didn’t want to leave Shiro any time soon. This kiss had more heat than the last one, it reminded Lance of hot chocolate, maybe because Shiro’s lips still tasted it like, but mostly because it warmed Lance down to his core. He loved kissing Shiro everything about it made him feel warm, comforted and completely surrounded by love. Lance pulled away first, leaving Shiro with a couple slow, little kisses, before smiling up at him. Shiro’s eyes were half lidded and swimming with affection. Lance never imagined he’d find someone who looks at him the way Shiro was right now.

“Besides, I think by then, I’ll think definitely be sick of living with Keith. So, of course I’ll want to move in with you.” Lance joked and Shiro smiled at him.

“I’m sure Keith and Hunk will be moving in together next year too. I mean they’re basically inseparable. So gross.” Shiro teased pressing a kiss to Lance’s nose. That was a lot coming for them, who were even worse than Keith and Hunk, and they completely knew it. Mostly because their other friends wouldn’t let them forget it. Saying that they were couple goals, yes, but so cheesy and gross.

Lance stuck his tongue at Shiro and stretched out on the couch, so he was now lying across Shiro’s lap. “So, what are watching today?”

Shiro turned on the TV and opened the Netfilx app, “Have you seen Stranger Things?”

“No.”

“Are you kidding me? I thought nearly everyone had seen that by now. Keith’s completely obsessed with it. I’m surprised he hadn’t roped you into watching it. Well now I know what we’re doing today and for the rest of the weekend. We have two seasons to get through.” Shiro didn’t even let Lance have an opinion, he pressed play immediately.

Lance shook his head and he didn’t even protest. Shiro was a bit like Keith in that way, when he loved something, he was completely absorbed in it. Also, he wanted to share it with everyone he knew. It was very endearing, and Lance didn’t mind. If Shiro liked it than he was sure he would as well. “Whatever you say, Kashi.”

“Shh. It’s starting. The first episode is important.”

Lance chuckled and made himself comfortable. He couldn’t find it in him to complain. As long as he got to spend the day cuddled up with Shiro, that was a good day in book. It only made him even more excited for next year. They would have many more days like this when they moved in with one another. This was just the beginning.


End file.
